


Tousled

by benefiction (Benefiction)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Benefiction, F/M, One Shot, benedict cumberbatch fanfiction, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefiction/pseuds/benefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one shot based off of a picture prompt from bcsexualfrustrationblog featuring OFC and Benedict Cumberbatch.<br/>picture: http://media.tumblr.com/565b29986bc036c002c841399e1e4a3a/tumblr_inline_mphki8dmKN1qz4rgp.jpg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tousled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based off of a picture prompt from bcsexualfrustrationblog featuring OFC and Benedict Cumberbatch.  
> picture: http://media.tumblr.com/565b29986bc036c002c841399e1e4a3a/tumblr_inline_mphki8dmKN1qz4rgp.jpg

Natalie’s hand reached for the alarm her fingers fumbling against the hard plastic slapping every button she could find. After several failed attempts she begrudgingly sat up on her knees to turn the damn thing off. Yawning and stretching her arms high she strained her eyes as they adjusted to the sun peeking through the window. She scrunched her eyes and looked at the blurry numbers on the alarm until they came into focus. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ben wake up!” Her hands gently shook his shoulder. “Babe, wake up we overslept. You’re supposed to be there in half an hour.”

Ben rolled over groaning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Fuck, didn’t we just go to sleep?” The smell of anise on his breath was still strong from the night before. They had only gotten a couple of hours sleep after spending the evening in a tiny bar getting drunk on ouzo. Afterwards, they stumbled back to the room where they might have possibly woken up the rooms next to them and below them.

Natalie smirked then leaned down to whisper in his ear, “C’mon sleepy head. It’s going to take you ten minutes just to get there.” Her breast pressed against his chest and he growled as he lifted her from her side of the bed to sit astride him. Natalie inhaled, her mouth agape, as she felt his morning arousal, “Not sated from last night I see.” Peering at him from above she licked her lips and ground her hips into his. Ben raised his own hips to meet hers and grabbed her ass to thrust her body against his harder. “Mmm, keep this up and you’ll spend the day between my legs instead of being interviewed,” she began rocking back and forth against him, pushing against his chest.

“Do we have enough time?” Ben inquired, not bothering to look at the clock.

“That depends on how presentable you’d like to look when you show up.”

“Fuck presentable I want my cock inside you,” Ben lifted Natalie up just enough to grab the length of himself and guide it inside her. They both gasped at the sudden pleasure. Despite being awake for only a couple minutes she was already a little wet yet still so tight. The muscles from her core tightened around him as he set her back down to straddle him. Natalie looked down at him as she rose off of him then slowly pushed his cock back inside her. Residual passion left over from the night before had both of them so worked up that she knew they wouldn’t last long. The luscious curves met the defined muscles below as she ground her hips into his. Ben’s hands kneaded into the flesh of her supple hips guiding her body to ride his thick cock. His thumbs brushed lightly over her pelvis and his eyes drank in the sight of her taut nipples as her breasts rose and fell. Natalie’s hands ran through her long tresses as her head dipped back from pleasure. The pulse in her neck grew larger with each labored breath. The desire to be at her throat overcame him as he rose bringing their bodies close together. His arms intertwined around her waist as his lips found her throat. The warmth of his tongue as he flicked it across her jugular made Natalie scratch her nails down Ben’s back. He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled tightly exposing the naked flesh above her collarbone. Using teeth he scraped along her skin gently nipping. When he got to her ear he sucked on the lobe running his tongue over and under. He bit down gently and pulled her lobe from his mouth. Natalie moaned bringing Ben’s attention to her mouth. The hold he had on her hair loosened as he slid his tongue between her lips. Anise filled his mouth from her hot breath driving his desire even higher.

Ben laid Natalie onto her back to gain a faster pace. The salty smell of sweat filled the air and the kiss grew more urgent. She melded her knees to the sides of his hips which brought his thrusts in closer, the sound of their bodies slapping together growing louder. Natalie’s hands found Ben’s hair and pulled at his long thick chestnut locks pushing his head closer to her mouth. Her tongue ran along the length of his upper lip before biting his lower. 

Ben broke the kiss and pulled one of Natalie’s hands from his hair. She opened her eyes in question as he stuck two of her fingers in his mouth. He bit down, holding her fingers in place, as he rolled his tongue back and forth sucking. Ben looked into Natalie’s eyes, his pupils dilated, as if he was licking somewhere much more private. She moaned and arched against him then he brought her hand between their bodies to cover her clit. “I’m not going to last this morning. Come with me, Natalie.” She rubbed his warm saliva against her clit the friction bringing her closer to climax. Her small moans of pleasure as she pulled his hair and called his name was what brought him to the edge. He came inside her collapsing on top as she screamed out his name.

After laying there long enough to catch their breath Ben slid from inside Natalie almost making her come again. She glanced at the clock and said, “You have fifteen minutes to get there. That isn't enough time to shower.”

“Good, I’ll smell of sex.” He winked and walked across the room. Natalie admired the view as he walked away and threw on a pair of pants. As he buttoned up his khaki shirt he stared at Natalie lying naked on the bed. He purposefully left the top two buttons undone because she liked it. After grabbing his watch to put on in the cab he walked back to the bed for another kiss. Her lips were soft and the kiss was chaste, his unshaven face tickling her chin. Natalie tousled his hair some more until he could stay no longer and he parted her with a soft kiss to her forehead. After he left she drifted back to sleep, content.

Ben arrived taking his place in a chair next to Sue Vertue. Sue made a smart ass comment about his disheveled hair and scruffy face and asked what he had been up to which made him smile sheepishly. The heat in his face rose as he told her about the bar he and Natalie had frequented leaving out the details of his morning activities. They continued to make small talk before the questions began, a camera flashing in their proximity, as he listened to Sue tell him about a joke Moffat made over the phone. He knew his hair was a mess yet he didn’t mind, in fact he wore the style with a kind of confidence when he thought of how it became so untidy. This was why he loved holidays best.


End file.
